I Am the Dark
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: I look around. Everybody's dead. Oh wait, Someone still lives. Not anymore. First episode of my now re-named "We Are the Dark" saga. Enjoy.


**_I AM THE DARK_**

**Suggested music for this reading: "Dragula" by Rob Zombie**

* * *

**_I look around. Everybody's dead. Oh wait, someone still lives!_**

**_No more._**

**_I look around and everything is quiet. The mutilated corpses lie on the ground, one under another, in a lake full of there own blood. Their organs have been eaten by the merciless vultures who now scream in satisfaction for the delicious meal._**

**_The faces are twisted, deformed… Frightened. Pure terror is drawn in their lifeless eyes._**

**_Just the way I like it._**

**_The eternal specter of Death has raised in this city. A deep wound in collective's memory. A cancer._**

**_I made this whole possible._**

**_Every living creature, animal or plant-like, is bound to suffer for the simple reason of being alive… Of existing. Life is cruel: at first, she says that you are special, unique and you live for everything that she does for you… But than, she betrays you, she takes everything back from you, she tortures and in the end, she lets you die._**

**_Life is indeed, sadist. But she has all the rights to be! Humans deserve this!_**

**_The disgusting human beings, with their stupidity and foolishness, have caused so much pain to themselves and the others in their arrogant efforts to fight Life's injustices, in their worthless attempts of changing the natural order of things, in trying to become…. Gods!_**

**_I am the result of this madness._**

**_I am the result of Man's greatest sin, of his stubborn illusion and arrogance to elevate himself as a superior being and, ironically, I am the God who will put an end to this non-sense. This is my mission and nobody will be able to stop me, I will end to all Life's sorrows by simply eradicate everything that there ever existed! And only than, there will finally be Peace._**

**_I will kill all that lives. I'll consume it until nothing remains… Including myself._**

**_For this reason, I exist!_**

**_I hear a noise. Someone still lives._**

**_Not for long._**

**_I walk throw the hill of corpses and reach a little house. I feel it's presence… It's near… It's very near and it is terrified._**

**_Just the way I like it._**

**_I find it in a corner. A little human girl, About 8-9 years, her parents lie in the immediate vicinity, heads-off and burnt alive, and her baby brother is still in the bed… Partially eaten by the crows._**

**_The girl turns her eyes on me, her face is the portrait of Fear… I am proud of that. She's trembling, holding her knees, staring at my figure, Death is feeding by her soul._**

**_I decided that it wasn't enough._**

**_I will, indeed, destroy the universe itself… But until that, let's have a little fun._**

**_Fear is the strongest of all emotions. One can easily kill a lot of people, burning their flesh or torturing them into miserable demise… But without Fear, it is all pointless, because is when they reach the pure essence of it that the true Joy begins!_**

**_Her frightened eyes are now locked on my hellish ones. Suddenly, her facial expression becomes delightfully grotesque and the Darkness begins to devour her._**

**_Being alive, being born is her greatest sin and for that she would be consumed by eternal sorrow and fear in a dimension of pure darkness until the end of Time… Until I will end Time._**

**_The aforementioned Darkness is altering her perception of reality, forcing her mind to live in an illusion…_**

**_The illusion of being bloody beaten and raped by horrible creatures, again and again and again and again…_**

**_Until I want it to happen._**

**_I hear her screams. I hear them clearly and I'm enjoying every single minute of it._**

**_I laugh. I laugh loud and long. And than the cloud of dark eats her little soulless body. She will become one of my minions for a future use._**

**_My job in this timeline is done, but I still have more places to visit, more people to kill and more emotions to feed of._**

**_And, as I said before, no one will be able to stop me. You cannot kill the very essence of Fear itself!_**

**_This is who I am._**

**_I am Fear! I am Death!_**

**_I am Sorrow!_**

**_I _**

**_AM_**

**_MEPHILES THE DARK!_**

**_Drown in Darkness!!_**


End file.
